Separated
by Mistress Katt
Summary: It seems the biggest worry that May has in her life is High School, but her world is about to be flipped upside down.When a supernatural force out for revenge and redemption strikes the world, how will they survive? Will they fight back? Or die a painful death? "It's looking for you, May. And it will stop at nothing to find you." (ON HOLD, BUT IF PEOPLE ASK ME TO KEEP GOING I WILL)
1. Chapter 1: Sleepover

I've been itching to start this story, but I didn't want to be working on too many things at once, so I had to hold back until I came close to finishing a story. I think this idea is very promising. I'm expecting great things from it, and I hope that many people will look into it and hopefully become interested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I used to be powerful beyond belief. The most intelligent human to ever walk this planet. I was able to so much as glance at someone and instantly know their IQ. _

_ I could read a book by flipping through the pages. A long novel was like a childish flip-note to me. It was something that only I could do. I've never encountered another who possesses such power._

_ Of course, I wasn't the kind of person you would describe as normal. I was quite different in fact, in ways that you couldn't tell just by looking._

_ No one was like me. I was one of a kind. Unique._

_ But then they took her away from me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

May rushed down the hallway as fast as possible, just barely avoiding the other people as she whizzed by. She was about to be late to class. And she hated being late.

"Gosh, May!" huffed Dawn who was right behind her. "Could you slow down?" I'm wearing high heels!"

"But we're going to be late!" May insisted. "And it's your fault for wearing high heels to school in the first place! Hurry up!"

_Almost there, _thought May as she saw her classroom door ahead. She was going to make it! She looked down at her watch to check the time, but that turned out to be a huge mistake on her part. A very huge mistake indeed.

May collided with another person, both of them falling to the floor. She watched as her books slid a few feet before her face hit the hard tile below. It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion.

Then the bell rang. That was like the cherry on top of the disastrous mess that had just unfolded. She was late. Oh, how she hated that.

She mumbled something into the floor, probably a four letter word, then sat up to see who she had run into.

Drew Hayden had already gotten to his feet, brushing the dust off of his brand name clothes, and was staring down at May in annoyance.

_Should've kept my face on the floor, _May thought.

"You're always so clumsy, May. Lucky you didn't get hurt. Even luckier that _I _didn't get hurt, because I doubt you could afford to pay the hospital bill," said Drew. He didn't even help her up, or pick up her books for her. He just walked away like the arrogant brat he was and left the job for Dawn.

May watched him go. She was angry at what he'd said, but she knew the accident had been her fault, which gave her no ground to stand on. She knew better than to take up a fight she couldn't win, and besides, Drew had always treated her like she was inferior.

Dawn had been gathering May's books, bending over even though she was wearing a short skirt. May would have to warn her about doing that later.

Dawn helped May up and held out her books, which she took gratefully.

"Just ignore him. Now let's get to class before we're even more late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And he just walked away?" asked Leaf. "What a bastard."

May and Dawn had gone to lunch and met up with their other friend, Leaf, at their usual table.

"Well, it is Drew Hayden we're talking about," Dawn said as she took a bite of her salad. "He kind of has the reputation of being a bastard."

"And of being really popular in spite of it," added Leaf. "Look on the bright side, May. All of the girls in school will be jealous of you because your body touched Drew's for three seconds."

May groaned and slammed her head onto the table, almost hitting her food in the process.

Dawn giggled at May's expense as she took another bite of her salad. She decided to take pity on her friend and change the subject. It was Leaf's turn to take the spot light of embarrassment.

"So, rumor has it that Gary wants to take you to the Spring Dance, Leaf," she said casually.

Leaf shot her a narrow-eyed look as she loudly sipped her milk.

"That stuck-up know it all will _never_ take me to a dance," she vowed.

"Bet you ten bucks he will," May challenged, lifting her head from the table.

"You're on," said Leaf, shaking May's hand.

It wasn't a real bet. A real bet was always at the front of someone's mind, and had some kind of expiration date or something. May and Leaf were always making bets with each other, then forgetting about them the next day.

One time, Leaf had bet May that she couldn't get an A on any test. Ever.

Leaf turned out to be right. May never got an A. But it didn't matter because they'd both forgotten about the bet anyways.

"What about you, Dawn?" asked Leaf with a sly smile. "Is there someone you want to go to the Spring Dance with? Someone named... Conway?"

"Hell. No." said Dawn, smiling. Conway was a joke between them. He practically stalked Dawn wherever she went and Leaf would have to chase him off. To this day he still did that. Hiding in bushes as they walked by, following Dawn down the hallway, even hiding in her locker one time and jumping out to hug her. You name it, Conway has done it.

Dawn would always just roll her eyes at him, having become accustomed to Conway's creepiness.

Dawn didn't really have a crush on anyone. She thought some guys were hot and all, but there wasn't anyone who she could really see as dating material. She was one of those people who believed that you only found true love once, and if you messed it up you were screwed after that, doomed to never experience the feeling again. There were other types of love, but only one true love.

She was very careful with relationships these days. Ever since her heart had been broken by Kenny moving away. She'd felt a type of love for him, but she knew it hadn't been true. Dawn missed the boy every day since he'd left, and they still stayed in touch online, but it could never be the same. She'd find 'the one' someday, but Dawn wouldn't allow herself to fall in love again unless she was sure that it was true.

"Earth to Dawn," said Leaf, waving a hand in front of Dawn's face.

"Huh?" said Dawn foggily.

"May asked if you wanted the three of us to go to the dance together instead of us having dates," Leaf said irritably. She raised a questioning eyebrow at her, wondering where her mind had wandered off to.

"It's our Senior year..." said Dawn, contemplating the idea. "But I don't have a guy in mind, and neither do you guys, so it's a date."

"Yes! cheered May, spilling ketchup on her shirt.

Leaf took a bite of chicken, looking thoughtful.

"It's the weekend. Want to spend the night at my place?" she asked.

"Yes!" said May and Dawn simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaf couldn't wait for May and Dawn to show up. She'd hooked up the game systems and made a crap load of popcorn. And of course they would end up having disturbing, hilarious, and secretive conversations before the night was through. What more does a sleepover need?

Caffeine.

Leaf grabbed several caffeinated sodas from the fridge.

Then the doorbell rang, and Leaf rushed to let her friends in.

She opened the door and was immediately assaulted by a fluffy pink pillow that had to belong to Dawn.

Leaf fell backwards as a giggling Dawn jumped on top of her and whacked her with the pillow again.

"If I'd known that you two were going to be getting it on, I would've stayed home," said May as she walked through the door.

Leaf smirked. "You can join in if you want to," she said in fake seduction.

May rolled her eyes and headed straight for the popcorn and soda.

Dawn looked like she was about to pass out from laughing too much. She was laughing so hard that she didn't even make any noise. Her body just shuddered uncontrollably.

Leaf got up and walked over to the television.

"What should we play first?" she asked as she turned on the Wii.

Dawn immediately stopped laughing.

"Just Dance 2!" she shouted.

"Fine," sighed Leaf as she put the game in. It wasn't that she didn't like it. She was just tired of Dawn always picking it instead of anything else.

The girls played that for a couple of hours, taking popcorn breaks between songs every now and then.

The end result was that Dawn won every song, and May had fallen down at least seven times.

They were physically tired now, but definitely had enough mental stamina to last the rest of the night.

"When should we go dress shopping for the dance?" Dawn asked.

"How about tomorrow?" Leaf suggested. "We can go really early and beat the Saturday crowds at the mall."

"That sounds great!" said Dawn. "What do you think, May?"

"Mmf," said May with a mouthful of popcorn. She swallowed and repeated herself. "Sounds good to me."

"Tomorrow it is then!" said Leaf. "We have to find the perfect dresses!"

Little did they know, they would be shopping for a dance they would never get to go to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what'd you think? Was it good for a first chapter? Does it leave you wanting more? Do you want to criticize and flame me?

All of these things are accepted in reviews, so go ahead and tell me what you think! All advice, encouragement, and criticism is deeply appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Attack

Chapter 2 coming at you. I know the first chapter was like a generic high school fic, but that's just to show how much things are about to change. Things will be way more exciting this chapter. I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_As I said before, I was intelligent beyond what is humanly possible. Even I didn't quite understand it. I didn't want anyone else to know of my power, so I tried to hide it._

_ Secrets can only be kept for so long. Someone was bound to find out eventually. _

_ When they took me, I fought back. It wasn't enough. My power was amazing, yes. But there wasn't much I could do when it came to physical strength. My power was completely mental._

_ So they studied me. And kept me locked up. _

_ As they discovered things about me, they shared the information. I learned why I was so powerful, and that I wasn't totally human._

_ They decided that I was a risk. I was too dangerous to exist in this world._

_ And that is when they took her._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up!" yelled Dawn, once again attacking Leaf with the fluffy pink pillow. "The mall opens in an hour!"

Leaf groggily awoke, rubbing her brown eyes to get rid of the sleepy fog and the crustiness that had formed around her eyes.

"We weren't supposed to fall asleep," she groaned, realizing what had happened.

"_We _didn't," said May, entering the room with a plate of pancakes. "_You _did."

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" asked Leaf irritably. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"We tried to, but you started cussing us out in your sleep," Dawn answered as she got some pancakes.

"Whatever," said Leaf, getting some pancakes as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How does this dress look?" asked May, holding up a red strapless dress that flared out at the hips and ended at the knee.

"Too elegant," said Dawn. "It's not your style."

Are you saying I'm not elegant?" May asked.

"You're a different type of elegant," Dawn offered.

May decided that that was a good enough apology and put the dress back on the rack.

Dawn was helping Leaf and May pick out their dresses, because she had finished half an hour ago. Dawn looked beautiful in pretty much anything, so when she'd seen the pink halter dress with sequins on the bodice, she'd tried it on and decided that it was perfect.

Leaf stepped out of the changing room in a medium green dress that had one shoulder strap and a black flower design on the bust. She looked gorgeous.

"Take your stupid hat off," said Dawn, rolling her eyes.

Leaf stuck her tongue out, but obeyed and removed her white hat.

"That dress is perfect, Leaf," Dawn confirmed. "You should definitely buy it."

Leaf agreed and went back into the changing room to put her normal clothes back on.

"What about this one?" asked May, holding up a fluffy red dress.

Dawn face-palmed and walked over to the brunette, snatching the hanger from her hand and putting it back on the rack. She studied the other dresses for a while, then plucked a red spaghetti strap knee length dress with white flowers on it off of the rack.

"Go try this on," she commanded.

May did as she was told and went to go try on the dress.

Leaf passed her on the way out and went up to Dawn.

"She didn't pick that out herself, did she?" Leaf stated more than asked.

"Nope," answered Dawn.

May walked out, wearing the dress.

Dawn clapped her hands giddily. "It's perfect, May!"

"You think so?" May asked, looking down at herself.

"It's gorgeous," said Leaf. "Now take it off so we can go home."

May changed back into her clothes and the three girls headed for the cash register. When they got there, all of the employees were staring at the shop's television. They paid no mind to the girls, completely entranced by the glowing screen in front of them.

"Excuse me," said Leaf irritably.

It seemed as though the employees didn't even hear her.

"What is so great about the freaking television?" Dawn asked.

May walked up to the employees and looked around them at the television. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Oh my Arceus!" she said.

The other two girls joined her, and had the same reaction.

On the screen, different places in the Jhoto region flashed by. They were all destroyed. Some cities were burnt to the ground. Others were flooded. the Battle Frontier had even been electrocuted.

The news reporter began talking.

"Last night, an array of attacks was unleashed on the Johto region. There are few survivors, and nearly none were left uninjured. I'm here with two of the few lucky people who escaped the attacks unharmed." she said as the camera turned to a bright blue-haired girl with pig tails and a boy wearing a baseball cap.

"This is Marina and Jimmy of New Bark Town. Can you describe what happened when the attack hit?"

"New Bark was hit by a flash flood," said Jimmy. "I was with Marina outside when we saw a giant tidal wave coming from the route to Johto Falls."

"We tried to warn people, but a lot of the people who live here don't know how to swim, and they couldn't run fast enough to escape the water," added Marina. "We barely made it out of here ourselves. Luckily we both knew how to swim, but everyone else... they... they drowned," sobbed Marina as Jimmy wrapped her in a hug.

The reporter turned back to the camera.

"And there you have it folks. A whole region wiped out in one night. Helicopters are still searching for those who might be alive, but they haven't been having much luck," she said.

Pictures of New Bark Town flashed on the screen, showing dead bodies floating in the water that still covered the town.

"Scientist are currently investigating what could possibly have attacked and caused this much damage. It is unknown as to if we can expect an attack on the other regions. Defense in all regions has been reinforced, but only time will tell if it is possible to fend off these attacks, or if death is inevitable."

More pictures of Jhoto flashed on the screne.

"They don't know what caused it!?" May asked incredulously. "How could they not have seen anything?"

"Do you think it was a Pokemon?" Leaf asked, not really believing it herself.

"What Pokemon could do all that in one night?" asked Dawn with wide eyes.

"Well something had to do it!" Leaf insisted. "People certainly couldn't have caused floods! Fire and electrocution, yes. But not floods!"

"You have a point," said May, "But why would a Pokemon attack a whole region and kill tons of people and Pokemon? It just doesn't make any sense!"

"Maybe it's something that nobody ever knew existed," said Dawn.

"That's scary to think about," said Leaf. "To think that forces we don't know about exist, and are powerful enough to wipe out a whole region if they choose to."

"It's unthinkable," said May. "But then again," she said slowly, pointing to the television. "So is that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week at school, the only topic that anyone was able to focus on was the attack. Lot's of kids had lost family and friends to the disasters, and many were afraid of the same thing happening in Hoenn, where they lived.

Everyone was shaken. The whole atmosphere just felt wrong.

May knew that everyone was in bad shape, especially when Drew had been nice to her that morning. She'd never seen his good side, and she was quite surprised to find that she liked what she saw.

Drew had asked if she had any relatives in Jhoto. Luckily, she didn't, but she appreciated his concern. He'd actually stayed close to her all day, which had her wondering if Drew really disliked her as much as she thought.

He'd even dragged Gary over to their table at lunch, and the two of them sat with the three girls, which gave Gary some great opportunities to flirt with Leaf.

"Do you wanna see my pokeballs?" he asked her suggestively.

"Hell. No." she replied coldly. "Seriously, how can you be so perverted at a time like this, Gary?"

"I'm making the best of things," he responded.

Leaf rolled her eyes.

"What do you think the chances are of Hoenn getting attacked?" Drew asked.

"I'm not really sure," May responded. "But I think it's probably a pretty good chance. And I'm really scared and I'd rather be anywhere but school right now."

Drew was silent for a moment.

"May, I'm scared that we might get attacked to and I don't want to die without saying this. May, I-"

The fire alarm cut off whatever Drew was about to say, and after that, it was complete chaos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly?

Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far! I really appreciate all advice, complements, and criticism :)


	3. Chapter 3: Closer

Alright! Let's find out what happens next! This story's beginning is feeling a bit shaky to me, so I'm going to try my best this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Go figure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After they took her away from me, I had to adjust to my new life. I wasn't really alive. I wasn't exactly dead either. Those were properties of a human body, which I no longer possessed._

_ I suppose one good thing happened to me. I met others of my kind. Others that I hadn't thought existed. They weren't exactly like me. Their powers were all different from mine. While mine was intelligence, a mental power, many others had physical powers, such as controlling elements. Some had mental powers like mine, but none had the gift of intelligence._

_ I also learned that others that were like my old self still walked the Earth, and I was jealous._

_ Terribly jealous._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone jumped at the sound of the fire alarm. Fear struck May like a bolt of electricity, jolting her whole body.

_No! It's happening! It's really happening! The school is on fire! Hoenn is getting attacked! I'm going to die! We're all going to die! _

May's thoughts were going a mile a minute and she was frozen with fear. The other kids were all screaming and running for the exit, trying to get out of the school as fast as possible. Others sat frozen like her, and some were even crying.

Still, she didn't move. Dawn, Leaf, and Gary had all ran out of the lunch room, not noticing that May was paralyzed by fear.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and lift her out of her seat. It was Drew. He shook her by the shoulders, snapping her back into reality.

"Come on, May. I've got you," said Drew as he pulled her towards the exit. May ran after him, her hand locked with his. If it had been any other day. Any other situation. She would question his actions, and why he was being nice to her. But fear is a funny thing. You don't ask questions when so much adrenaline is running through you.

They ran through the halls, bodies surrounding them on all sides. All running for the doors of the building. It was total chaos, everyone blinded by fear. People ran over each other, all trying to get out before it was too late. Not caring how many people they took down in the process.

May's heart thumped against her chest. She felt it's rhythm pounding in her head, and her breath was coming out in short ragged rasps. Her mind swirled with the confusion of it all. It felt almost... unreal.

"We're almost there!" said Drew as the front door of the school came into view.

Drew pulled her along, and he guided her through the other people to the door, pushing it open and joining others who had already made it out. But they were all standing around. Everyone outside had stopped running. They looked rather confused.

Outside it was daylight. No smoke filled the air. No flames. Everything seemed perfectly calm. There wasn't any danger. No other people were running out of other buildings. The whole city seemed as serene as always. Why had the alarm gone off?

May breathed heavily, looking around her for any signs of fire.

Other people were doing the same. Teachers and students wore confused expressions on their faces.

"What just happened?" asked May, turning to Drew, who was also breathing heavily.

He just shook his head at her, out of breath from running and from fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, from what I can tell, some idiot pulled the fire alarm as a joke!" huffed Leaf, plunking herself down in the grass next to the others. Everyone was sitting outside after the false alarm, while the teachers and principle searched for the student who was responsible for the incident.

"What a jackass," said Gary. "People got hurt in there! What was he thinking!?"

As Gary had said, people had gotten hurt. fallen down the stairs of the school as they ran for safety, others being trampled in the halls. Nurses from the Pokemon Center crowded around the area, helping those who were injured.

May burned silently with anger. It took a lot to make her mad, and whoever had played such a cruel joke had made her angrier than she'd possibly ever been. Everyone was already scared. Everyone waited in fear for the next attack, if there would be a next attack.

To scare everyone to the point that people got hurt. The person who pulled this stunt must be heartless, or brainless.

Drew was oddly silent. He sat with his head bowed, as though he was thinking. His bangs covered his eyes, and May half expected him to flick them the way he always did, but he didn't. It seemed as though he was in a trance-like state of mind.

Why had he helped her earlier? Been so protective? Leading her to safety?

May had always thought that Drew hated her. He'd always picked on her. Been cold and mean. So why the sudden change of heart?

Yelling could be heard from the other end of the school yard. It was easily identifiable as the principal's voice.

"Guess they found the trouble maker," said Dawn. "Bet he gets expelled."

"He'd better!" growled Leaf.

"I'll go try to see who it is," said Gary, rising to his feet. We were all curious to know who the culprit was.

A few minutes later, Gary returned, looking annoyed and angry.

"It was that ADHD kid named Barry! He's already so fricken annoying, and now everyone's just going to hate him more!"

May looked over at Drew, who had come out of his trance at the sound of Barry's name. Some kind of emotion flashed in his eyes, but she couldn't tell what it was.

She shrugged it off as anger or spite, and didn't give it much afterthought.

Instead, she thought about how yes, Barry was extremely hyperactive and annoying, but this didn't really fit his style. He had pulled small pranks in the past, but something like this? It just didn't seem realistic. At least not to her.

Everyone was getting restless. After being so shaken, no one was really too interested in sitting still. Some kids were trying to distract themselves by playing games, but it wasn't working very well.

Soon, the teachers started telling us to just go home. There was no point in staying, as nothing else was really going to get done today.

We all just wanted to go home. No one really wanted to be at school. If an attack hit, then they wanted to be with their families.

May said good-bye to everyone, praying that it wouldn't be the last time, and left to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The sun goes down, The stars come out_

_ And all that counts, Is here and now_

_ My universe, Will never be the same_

_ I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came_

May awoke to the sound of her Pokegear ringing. She reached over and grabbed it, flipping it open. It was Leaf.

"What?" May asked into the phone sleepily.

"Turn on your television," said Leaf in such a serious tone that May instantly woke up.

She walked down the stairs to the living room, pressing the power button and regretting the harsh glow from the screen.

Then she heard the words.

"Breaking news! First it was Jhoto, and now it's Kanto, folks! That's right, Kanto was attacked tonight by the same thing that destroyed Johto. And a new form of attack was used this time! I'm here with Riley of Celadon City, who experienced this new attack."

The reporter turned to a girl with blonde hair past her shoulders, and bangs that curled on her forehead. She didn't look beat up or messy like the two Jhoto survivors.

"It was like a black fog," she said, her purple eyes flashing with the memory. "It swept through the whole city, killing anyone who touched it."

"And how did you survive?" asked the reporter, confusion showing on her face.

"I train at Sabrina's gym in Saffron City. I was able to put a mental box around myself using my psychic powers, and I waited until the fog had passed," she explained.

"You heard it here folks! A second region has been wiped out, and the attacker is still unknown! Will this case ever be solved? And which region will it strike next?"

May stood with a pale face. Her family had joined her in front of the television, reacting the same way as her.

Everyone would be even more scared than before.

"May?" Leaf's voice came from the phone.

"We're not going to school tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, Kanto is gone. Just like that. What will happen next? Keep reading to find out!

And also, I would deeply appreciate any advice, compliments, and criticism, so review people!


	4. Chapter 4: Evacuate

Alright, time to get down to business! This plot needs to start moving, so let's go! I'm having trouble with this chapter, so we'll see how I do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At first, I didn't know if I even still had my powers. Everyone else did, but my powers... They were only of use on humans, and no one here was a human. Of course I'm only referring to the IQ reading ability. I knew that my extreme intelligence was still with me. _

_ The others offered to help me. We were like a family of broken beings. We understood each other, and we all shared that feeling of jealousy towards those of us who still dwelled the earth._

_ I trained and trained. I decided that reading IQ wasn't much of a power anyways, and I soon forgot about it. In the midst of my training, I even discovered a power I hadn't known of before. But it wasn't enough for me._

_ One question consumed my mind. Why me? Why not the others who still walked the earth? How was it that I, the smartest of my kind, had been caught?_

_ I came to the resolution that I would do anything to get her back. Anything._

_ But how? This dimension was separate from the earth. No path connected them._

_ And so I began plotting. Plotting my revenge._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Worry swam in May's head, pressing at all sides. It threatened to explode, splattering her brains everywhere. She couldn't shake the feeling, yet she was eerily calm. It was like she knew that whatever was attacking the regions was coming here next, and she had calmly accepted her fate.

She was currently with her two best friends. School had been cancelled until further notice after the second attack had been reported. They'd all gotten together to discuss what had happened. Drew and Gary were there as well.

The park was the girl's normal meeting place. They loved to hang out there because it was where they had first met. Right there on the play ground.

"I guess I don't really fear death," said Leaf. "Being dead doesn't trouble me. Dying in a painful way horrifies me though."

"Dying by fire would be the worst," said Dawn.

"Nah. Drowning has to be worse than burning," Gary disagreed.

_How can they be discussing this? _thought May. _Don't they realize what position we are in?_

Drew sat silently. He was texting someone. May was curious as to who he was talking to, but she didn't want to be nosy.

"Does anyone else have a feeling that we'll be next?" May asked quietly.

That got Drew's attention. He looked up from his cell phone, glancing curiously at May.

"I think we're safe," said Dawn. "They've upped security on all of the remaining regions, and they keep saying on TV that we should be okay."

"Does any of us honestly believe that?" asked Drew coldly. May was shocked at his icy words, as was everyone else. They all remained silent as Drew continued.

"Hoenn isn't safe. Shinnoh isn't safe. Unova isn't safe. Nowhere is safe. We should just run, and run until we can't anymore."

"And leave our families behind?" asked May in shock.

"What makes you so sure that running would be a good idea?" asked Gary. "A region gets destroyed all at once! You can't escape that through running!"

"There were survivors! Those two kids from Johto! And the girl from Kanto! We could make it too!"

May got a feeling that Drew wasn't telling the whole truth. But she didn't know why.

A loud siren-like sound was suddenly heard coming from the city's center. It grew louder and louder, until everyone would be able to hear it.

"That's the evacuation alarm!" gasped Leaf in fear.

Suddenly, Drew's words had become a reality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's go!" yelled Drew, taking charge of the situation. "Head for the subway!"

They all started running in that direction. Pure terror flooding their minds. Luckily, the subway was very close to the park.

"Everyone stay together!" yelled Drew as they came to the entrance of the subway station.

It was hard to run down the stairs without falling, especially for May. She was known for being a bit clumsy, but with Drew helping her, she made it down okay.

Tons of people were pouring into the already full subway station.

"How are we going to find our families?!" May shouted, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. In less than a week, the whole world had been turned upside down.

"Let's just focus on getting out of here alive!" yelled Drew.

"No! I won't leave without them!" yelled May, taking off into the crowd.

"May!" yelled Drew, running after her. He turned back to look at Gary. "Keep Leaf and Dawn near you!"

Gary nodded to show that he'd heard him and turned to the two girls. They were both looking around in search of their own families, but they hadn't bolted like May.

May had to push people out of her way as she frantically searched for her parents and brother. "Mom! Dad! Max!" she yelled as she pushed through the tight crowd.

Drew never let May out of his sight. The deafening roar of the crowd made him feel dizzy, but he kept up with the girl as best he could. He was grateful that her red bandana made it easy to spot her head in the crowd.

The doors to the trains opened up and people began crowding onto them, fitting as many passengers as possible. This caused the crowd to thin, which worried May even more because she knew her family might have already boarded a subway, and each train had a different destination.

May was panicking. It was impossible to find her family now that everyone was boarding the trains, and now she was separated from her friends as well. She looked around her for a familiar face. She didn't notice that a fresh wave of people was pouring into the station.

Drew saw them coming. He watched in horror as May was seconds away from getting trampled. He ran towards her in a futile attempt to save her.

May finally noticed her situation, and her eyes widened at the sight of the people running towards her as the other people around her tried to escape.

"No!" screamed Drew. He watched as May put up her arms to brace herself. Then, he saw a head of blonde hair zip towards May and lift her, carrying her to safety with what seemed like lightning speed.

"Barry," breathed Drew in relief. He ran to catch up to them.

May was shocked that she had been rescued, and was even more surprised as she realized who her rescuer was.

"Barry! How did you move that fast?"

Drew came up behind her. "I'll explain later! Let's just get the hell out of here!"

The crowd was beginning to thin out as more people crowded onto the underground trains.

"We need to catch a train before it's too late!" Drew yelled. "But we need to get back to Gary and the others first!"

It was amazing how quickly people had boarded the trains. Very few were left standing around now. As soon as a subway took off, there was another to replace it, but there wouldn't be any left soon.

They found Leaf, Dawn, and Gary waiting for them, all with wide terror-filled eyes.

"We thought you wouldn't make it!" Leaf yelled, embracing May in a tight hug.

"Save it for later! We need to board that train!" Gary yelled, pointing at the last train that was pulling up to receive any remaining passengers.

They ran for it with the other few remaining people, and the doors shut behind them.

Dawn plunked into a chair and began crying silent tears.

"What's wrong?" May asked worriedly, breathing hard from all she had just experienced.

"My mother and my grandma... how will I know what's happened to them?" she gulped, clenching her head in her hands. Her breath quickened, panic settling in. "How will I know if they made it?" she sobbed.

May looked out the window of the train. They were about to take off. She knew there had to be people who didn't make it here in time.

She then saw two figures coming slowly down the steps of the station. An elderly woman being guided by a middle aged woman. Dawn's mother and grandmother. She recognized them.

"Stop the subway!" May yelled, pounding her fists on the door to the director's department, which they were right behind.

Dawn looked out the window just as the train started moving. Just in time to see her mother and grandmother disappear behind them.

"No..." she sobbed. "NO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

That... was incredibly sad D: I didn't even plan that. It just kinda came to me there at the end... D:

Please review. I love getting feedback from people, no matter what you have to say. Just please tell me how I'm doing, and it will make my day!


	5. Chapter 5: Explainations

I had to think really hard about how I wanted this to go on. I wasn't totally sure on how to do this chapter, but then I figured it out and had a plan, so here we go!

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Pokemon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I found intelligence to be a trait that the others envied and respected. They looked up to me, like I was some kind of leader. _

_ When they learned of my plot for revenge, they were quick to back me up, swearing their allegiance to me. They would fight for me._

_ That completed my strategy. I now had a way to wreak havoc on the human world until I got what I had come for._

_ The only thing I needed now was a way to get to the surface. A link to the human world._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It broke May's heart to see her friend in so much pain. Dawn was lying across several seats of the subway, still sobbing uncontrollably. She and Leaf tried to comfort her, but it was no use. How do you tell someone that everything will be alright when you don't believe it yourself? They decided to leave the Bluenette alone for a little while.

In another room of the subway train, Drew had started explaining to them a few things.

"This train is headed for Kanto," he said.

"But Kanto was destroyed," pointed out Leaf.

"Not exactly. The region itself still exists, but the houses and people have been wiped out. I purposefully tried to get us on this train."

"What!?" asked May in shock. "Why!?"

"Because that's where we need to go, and this is the only train going there."

"You did this on purpose? How? And why Kanto?" asked May. She was feeling very confused.

Before Drew could answer, her Pokegear rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Honey, are you okay?" her mother asked into the phone. May relaxed at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm with Dawn and Leaf and we're heading for Kanto."

"Thank goodness," her mother breathed. "Your father and Max are with me and so are Leaf's parents. I haven't seen Dawn's family though. They must be on another train."

"Yeah..." said May, trailing off.

"It's good to know that you're safe, dear. We're heading for Almia, but I'm sure we can make arrangements to get you over here somehow. Good-bye"

"Bye," said May, closing the Pokegear.

"My parents and Leaf's parent's are headed for Almia," she told everyone. Leaf breathed a sigh of relief at the news.

Everyone took out their Pokegears. They hadn't thought to call their families. Soon, everyone was confirmed as okay, and everyone knew the location that their families were headed for.

"Now," said Drew. "I will continue the explanation. I work for an organization that has information on what is attacking the regions. I don't know much about it myself, but I know that it is virtually unstoppable."

"Wait," said Gary. "You're an eighteen year old who goes to Larousse High School. How can you be a part of something like that?"

"Well... I'm not your average human being. I have a certain... difference."

"Like?" asked Leaf.

"Like how I have super speed," said Barry, talking for the first time.

"You're a part of the organization too?" asked May.

"Yes. Drew and I were working together for this part of the mission."

"Mission?" May was really confused now.

"Wait. Then why did you pull the fire alarm?" Gary blurted out.

"To rile people up," said Barry. "Make them nervous, so that they'd be less hesitant to evacuate the city."

"But it was just the school," Gary pointed out.

"And the mayor's kids go to school there," Barry explained.

"But why did you want them to evacuate the city?" Leaf asked.

"It was part of our mission," said Drew. "Our mission to obtain... May Maple."

"What!?" asked May in shock, rising to her feet. "Why does your organization want me?"

Drew and Barry exchanged a look. "We don't really know," Drew answered.

May felt utterly confused. Then an anger burned inside her.

"So you were being nice to me... to con me into coming with you?" she seethed.

"And why did we get dragged into this?" Leaf asked, also rising to her feet.

"We knew that if May had friends with her, she'd be more willing to cooperate."

"And what about me?" asked Gary. "I'm not May's friend!"

"You just happened to be here," Drew answered. "I'm sorry."

May stormed out of the room. She felt like she was being used, and she had just started to like him...

No. She hadn't felt that. And she never would. Drew Hayden had screwed her over, and she would never forgive him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trip had been a long one. No one was talking to each other.

Dawn had stayed lying down the whole time, not acknowledging anything. Not even the part of the journey underwater.

_The two people who raised me aren't dead yet... but they're stuck in a place with no way out. When Hoenn gets hit..._ Dawn choked out a sob at the thought.

"We're here," said Leaf, entering the room.

Dawn silently rose to her feet, walking past Leaf and out the open train door. She felt like a ghost. A ghost of her old self.

The other people who had been on the train with them flowed out and followed the officers in charge.

"Stay right here," commanded Drew.

He took out his Pokegear. "Do it now, Riley."

They were there one second and gone the next.

Suddenly, their surroundings had changed to an abandoned city.

"Follow me," motioned Drew.

The city was silent, but all of the buildings were perfectly fine. It didn't look a city that had been attacked...

"Celadon City. The place that was attacked by deadly black fog," May said in realization.

Drew nodded.

They came to a building with a security camera. Moments later the door openned and let them in.

A girl was there to greet them. She looked familiar.

"You're the girl who was on television," said Leaf.

"Yes," replied the girl. She had the deep and serene voice of a psychic.

She lead them to a large room where others were waiting. Dawn recognized the two blue-haired teenagers from Johto, and there was also a red-haired girl and a lavender-haired boy. Her eyes stopped on the boy. He seemed to be as emotionless as she felt. He seemed as ghostly as she felt. Had he lost his loved ones as well?

"This is Marina, Jimmy, Misty, and Paul." said Barry, pointing to each one in turn.

_Paul_, thought Dawn. She wanted to remember his name.

"I'm sure that you are all confused, so I'll explain some things," said Jimmy.

"Please do," answered Gary.

"The regions are being attacked by what we call forces. A force is a supernatural power that lives without having a form. In other words, they're invisible."

"What do they do?" asked Leaf. "How do they work?"

"Well... for example, each one of us who works here has a force in us. Misty is a water contortionist, Riley is a psychic, Marina can communicated through the mind, I can disguise myself as a force, and Paul... he can sense a force, and talk to dead forces."

"What's a dead force?" asked Dawn.

"A dead force is a force that doesn't live in a human anymore."

"It lives... on its own? How does something that doesn't breath or eat live?"

"A dead force can function on its own, but... they come from a place where the qualifications for being alive are different. They go to another world when their person dies."

"Wait," said May. "Why are they coming here? And why am I so important in all of this?"

"The dead forces are being controlled by a leading force, whose power is intelligence. It's seeking revenge, because it was separated from its human before she died. And that human... was you, May," said Jimmy.

"I... was a human who housed a force?"

"This is way too confusing," Leaf complained. "We aren't even supposed to be here," she said, shooting a glare at Drew.

"But why did you have to bring me here?" questioned May. "Are you just going to hand me over?"

"Of course not," assured Marina. "We merely want to use you to distract the leading dead force and get it to let it's guard down, and that's where Drew's power comes in.

"What's Drew's power?"

"He is the only one who can kill a force for good," Informed Paul.

"Wow..." breathed May. "This is a lot to take in. Why can't I remember anything about housing the force?"

"The government doesn't know much about forces, and when yours was discovered, they did a study case on you. The decision was made to separate the force from you. It took a while for them to figure out how to do that, but they succeeded. They also cleared your memory of the whole ordeal. Your parents sheltered you from ever knowing the truth, and here you are today," explained Paul.

May rubbed her temples. This was all so confusing.

"How old was I... when it happened?"

"The powers of a force don't activate until puberty, so... probably around twelve," Marina concluded.

Everyone stared at May. Things had gotten very weird in such a short amount of time. But nothing could get worse, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry if that was really confusing. I'm kind of creating as I go, so...

Please review and tell me if I'm doing okay. I really appreciate those of you who review.


End file.
